


Hands

by Athena83



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-20 21:28:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21288440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athena83/pseuds/Athena83
Summary: Yondu returns from a mission and can't keep his hands off Reader.
Relationships: Yondu Udonta/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	Hands

You were folding clothes when you felt someone walk up behind you and place his hands on your hips. You knew there was only one man who could have gotten into your quarters, and you glanced down to confirm that the hands on your hips were, indeed, blue. 

“What are you doing, Yondu?”

“Nothin’.”

You stopped folding the shirt in your hands and smirked. “Nothing? Then why are your hands on my waist?”

He slid his hands forward and clasped them against your stomach, pulling you back against him. You leaned into him as he kissed your cheek. “Wanted ta touch ya.”

You rested your hands on his. “How’d your mission go?”

He stopped kissing your neck long enough to murmur, “Good.”

Your smile widened at his insistent kisses. “How long have you been back?”

“Jus’ got back.” He pressed a couple more kisses to your neck as his hands found the button of your pants. “Missed ya. Didn’t wanna wait ta see ya.”

Your heart soared at his words. “I missed you, too.” 

“Good.” You could hear the smile in his voice, which made your own smile grow even wider. 

His hands were still resting on the button of your pants, but he made no move to actually unbutton them. You gently caressed his hands with your own as he continued kissing your neck. 

He finally moved his hands, but instead of unbuttoning your pants, he untucked your shirt before slipping one hand underneath it to move lightly across your stomach. 

You sighed happily at his touch, and closed your eyes, leaning your head back against his chest.

After a few more minutes of Yondu’s hands roaming and his lips kissing every inch of your neck that he could reach, he finally spoke. 

“Turn ‘round.”

You slowly did as he ordered, his hands still wrapped around your waist to hold you next to him. When you faced him, you tilted your head and smiled at him.

“Hi.”

He grinned. “Hey.”

You leaned up and kissed his lips, lingering for a moment before pulling back to look at him. The lust in his eyes was obvious, and you bit your lip as you felt your own desire fill you. 

His voice was low and even raspier than usual when he spoke again, “Put yer hands on me.”

His words caused heat to spread throughout your body, and you slowly lifted your hands to his shoulders, then slid them down his chest, grabbing the lapels of his duster. You slid it off his shoulders, then moved your hands back to his chest, slowly unbuttoning his shirt as you stared into his ruby eyes. 

Once you’d finished with the buttons, he let go of your waist so you could remove his shirt and drop it to the floor. You moved your hands back to his chest, running them slowly up and down, gently tracing a scar before you kissed it. You looked up at him through your lashes, the look on his face almost causing you to melt on the spot. 

He placed his arms around you again as he lowered his mouth to yours, and you moved your hands to his back, caressing him as he deepened the kiss. His hands found their way back to the front of your pants, but this time he didn’t hesitate to unbutton them, slowly sliding a hand inside. You whimpered against his mouth, and you could feel him smile in return. 

You moved your own hands to the front of his pants, unbuckling his belt and loosening the buttons quickly, before pushing them down past his hips. His lips never leaving yours, he made quick work of unbuttoning your shirt and pushing it off your shoulders and dropping it to the floor.

You lifted your hands to the clasp of your bra, but Yondu stopped you. “Leave it.”

You raised a brow. “I thought we were getting undressed.”

“We are. Jus’ really like that lil’ lacy thing yer wearin’.”

You blushed. “It’s just a bra.”

“Well, it looks good on ya. Want’cha ta keep wearin’ it.”

Biting your lip, you lowered your hands. “Okay.”

He ran a finger over the lace at the top of it, and you shivered. You realized his pants had pooled around his ankles, his boots keeping him from being able to step out of the pile of fabric, and you laughed softly at the sight. 

“Let me,” you whispered. You slowly trailed your hands down his body until you were kneeling in front of him, then removed his boots and helped him step out of his pants. He kicked them away, and you slowly stood, trailing your hands back up to his chest. He moaned as you brushed against the front of his underwear on your way up and you raised a brow, giving him an alluring smile. 

“Lemme help ya outta yer pants now.” He lifted you up and you wrapped your legs around his waist as he carried you to the bed, gently setting you down before kneeling in front of you. He quickly slid your feet out of your boots, pulling off your pants in one swift move, then removed your socks and tossed them aside. He picked up your right foot and began to massage it. 

You groaned at the feeling and leaned back against your hands on the bed as you felt the tension begin to leave your body. As good as it felt, you wanted his hands on other places, so you slowly sat up again and placed your hands on either side of Yondu’s face, leaning forward to place a kiss next to his fin, lingering close to his face as he closed his eyes and moaned.

Still on his knees, he moved between your legs and captured your lips with his own, his hands rubbing slowly up and down your thighs. He finally stood, gently pressing you back against the bed, then slowly pulled off your underwear, tossing them over his shoulder as he stared at you as though he wanted nothing more than to devour you.

You shivered in anticipation as he pulled off his own underwear and dropped them to the floor, then moved to stand in between your legs, which were still draped over the edge of the bed. He leaned down and picked you up easily, and you wrapped your arms and legs around him, peppering his face with kisses, as he crawled up the bed with you. He slowly lowered you so your head rested on the pillow, then leaned down to kiss your lips. 

He moved down to kiss the spot above the lace of your bra, and you placed a hand on the back of his head and closed your eyes as he sprinkled kisses on your chest. After only a moment, you felt his fingers at the clasp of your bra, and you opened your eyes. 

“I thought you wanted me to keep wearing that?”

“Changed my mind.”

You laughed. “You changed your mind?”

“Yep.” He pulled your bra off and tossed it over his shoulder, before returning his lips to your chest. He stopped kissing you long enough to look up at you and smirk. “Didn’t think ya’d mind.”

You sucked in a breath as his tongue found a particularly sensitive area, and he chuckled. “Guess I’s right ‘bout that.”

“Mmmm… yeah, you were.”

He trailed one hand languidly up and down your side, and you moved your arms from around his neck so you could rub his back. 

He hummed appreciatively as your hands drifted lower, and then began to lightly bite your neck. You closed your eyes as you enjoyed the sensation, then felt his breath at your ear as he whispered, “Yer so beautiful, darlin’, an’ I’m so lucky yer mine.”

You smiled and opened your eyes to find him staring at you, an unusually peaceful expression on his face. 

You lifted a hand to his cheek and gently rubbed your thumb against it. “And I’m lucky you’re mine, too, Yondu.” 

He grinned, kissing you once more before he positioned himself and entered you slowly, keeping up a slow but steady rhythm that he knew would drive you crazy. Normally after a mission, he didn’t bother to take his time, filled with too much adrenaline to go slow. This time, however, he seemed to be in no hurry, moving with slow, deliberate strokes, drawing out the pleasure until you weren’t sure how much more you could take. 

He kissed you slowly as he kept up his rhythmic thrusts, and you felt the familiar heat start to build in your core. 

“Yondu,” you whispered against his lips. He pressed another kiss to your lips, then rested his forehead against yours and stared into your eyes for a moment before he closed his own and groaned. You could tell it was taking all of his self-control to keep his movements slow, and you matched your movements to his, lifting your hips to meet his with every measured thrust. 

Feeling the stirrings of your release, you gripped his back tightly and cried out his name as he brought you over the edge, the pleasure continuing to build with every thrust until you were afraid it would be too much. You cried out again and buried your face in his neck, then felt him begin to pulse within you as he moaned your name in return. His thrusts became more erratic, but no less pleasurable, and you felt yourself on the brink yet again, falling over the edge once more at the same time Yondu found his own release. 

He rested his forehead against yours, and you held him tightly as you both tried to catch your breath. His eyes were still closed a minute later when you opened your own and pressed a kiss to his lips. When he looked at you, you gave him a sweet, satisfied smile, and said, “I love you.”

The smile he gave you in return warmed your heart. “I love ya, too, darlin’. More’n you’ll ever know.”

He kissed you again, then rolled off of you to lie by your side, pulling you as close to himself as he could and wrapping his arms around you to hold you next to him. You snuggled into him and sighed happily as he caressed your back with one hand.

“Yondu?” you asked quietly.

“Hmmm?”

You smiled at his sleepy tone. “Nothing, go to sleep. We’ll talk later.”

He kissed your forehead, and you closed your eyes as you listened to the sound of his breathing until you knew he’d fallen asleep. You smiled at how peaceful he looked, then gently kissed his cheek before closing your eyes and snuggling closer to him.


End file.
